Really Love You (?)
by Thetrue AngelBeast
Summary: "Aku tak keberatan walaupun hanya dipergunakan olehmu, walau begitu aku tidak apa-apa, aku terlalu menyukaimu hinnga aku tak bisa membencimu, aku tak akan membencimu... Tak akan" Chap 3 is Up / FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

True : Hy minna-san, Nisa kembali bawa fic Baru nhe.v^^v

Naru : gimana dengan fic who's the?, ni Nisa-chan?

True : eh,hehehe#tawa canggung# soal itu...# langsung ambil jurus L-A-R-I#

Naru : Oiii~~~~~ TRUE-CHAN! # panggil Naru dengan 'lembut'nya#

True : '...'# udah ilang, ditelan hiu(?)#

Naru : Yosh! Karena True hilang entah kemana, lebih baik kalian baca aca fic Gaje bin Abal ini.(=^-^=)ok.

_**REALLY LOVE YOU (?)**_

_**Naruto punyaya...? Pasti tau'lah...**_

_**This fic punyanya TheTrue AngelBeast**_

_**Genre: Drama, Romance, and etc maybe -_-'''**_

_**Pair : SasuFemNaru, and lainnya bakal nyusul..**_

_**Warn : Typo(s), Gaje, tanda baca bertebaran dimana-mana, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**_

_**Sum : 'Apakah kau akan mencariku di tengah keramaian? Kuharap kau mau...'**_

Grup Band Ice Man baru saja mengakhiri panggung shownya dengan spektakuler. Dimana-mana terdengar teriakan histeris gadis-gadis remaja yang ngefans bannget sama mereka. Kiba, Neji, dan Sasuke sebagai leader, tiga cowok populer yanh menamakan dirinya Ice Man.

Seperti band-band kebanyakan, dalam sebuah grup band, selalu ada satu sosok ideal yang paling di idolakan dan biasanya adalah sang leader. Uchiha Sasuke atau akrab di sapa Ice Prince adalah lelaki itu. Cowok perfect idaman wanita, selain tampan, keren, kaya, Sasuke adalah binang kelas. Wajar saja jika seluruh cewek di KHS rela mengantri untuk jadi pacarnya. Semua cewek kecuali Narutu.

Naruto, cewek sederhana, otak pas-pasan, tak ada hal yang istimewa maupun yang bisa di banggakan dari Naru. (Kecuali wajah manisnya yang tak ia sadari)

Bukannya tidak menyukai Sasuke, lebih tepatnya Naru tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mendekatinya. Setelah melihat korban penolakan Ice di hadapannya, nyali Naru menjadi mengkerut, ia takut mengalami nasib yang sama seperti cewek lainnya yang begitu saja ditendang ke tong sampaj. Bahkan Sakura, cewek populer di sekolah mereka juga tak mampu membuat Ice bertekuk di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

Detak jantung Naru berdetak semakin keras seolah hendak melompat keluar, ketika mendapati Sasuke sang Idola sedanh ada duduk di depannya, di kantin sekolah.

Sambil taku-takut, Naru memberanikan diri melirik ke arah Sasuke. 'Ya Tuhan, Ganteng banget' batin Naru bersorak.

Biasanya, dengan menatap Sasuke dari jauh saja sudah membuatnya bahagia, tapi kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar sedang berada di hadapannya, dan Naru merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa bergemuruh di dalam sna, bahkan kini napasnya sesak.

.

.

.

.

Naru sedang berdiri di balkon sekolah lantai tiga dengan memegang sebuah surat yang berisi tentang perasaanya terhadap Sasuke. Sebenarnya sudah lama surat itu ia tulis, namun nyalinya ciut membuatnya selalu menunda untuk memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja kertas itu terlepas begitu saja dari tanganya, terbang tertiup angin yanh saat itu memang sedikit kencang. Dengan keadan panik dan terburu-buru, Naru berlari turun ke lapangan untuk mencarinya. Dia tidak ingin suratnya terbaca oleh siapapun penghuni sekolah ini, karena sudah di pastikan, dirinya akan menjadi bahan olok-olokan seisi sekolah. Ia akan menanggung malu seumur hidup.

Saat sedang mencarinya di taman belakang sekolah, mendadak terdengar suara histeris di sekelilingnya. Naru merasakan firasat buruk terjadin padanya.

Naru berbalik ke belakang untuk mengetahui apa yang membuat teman-temannya begitu histeris. OMG, jantung Naru serasa berhenti berdetak saat tahu tiga cowok itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, kemuadian keningnya mengernyit memerhatikan sesuatu yang tidak asing di tangan Sasuke.

"Ini milikmu?" Tanya Sasuke suaranya yang dingin namun terdengar lembut di telinga Naru.

Ingin rasanya Naru pingsan saat itu juga, tanpa perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun, tatapan Sasuke seakan menutut jawaban darinya.

Sambil memejamkan mata, Naru mengehela napas dalam-dalam lau mengangguk perlahan. "Iya, eh...bukan," ralat Naru cepat.

Mata sasuke menyipit. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Apakah tertulis namaku, tidak, kan?" Naru tersenyum dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau surat ini tidak tertulis nama pengirimnya?" Sasuke memandang Naru yang mulai gelisah.

Naru memutar matanya sambul menelengkan kepalanya. "A...aku cuma menebaknya," jawabnya berusaha setenang mungkin.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis sambil terus menatap tajam ke arah Naru, "Lalu apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Aku... aku tidak mencari apa-apa," kata Naru gugup lalu segera dihentakkan kakinya ke lantai beberapa kali. "Aku hanya memerhatikan lanai ini...lantainya terlalu bagus untuk lapangan sekolah kita," katanya dengan tawa yang dibua-buat.

"Aneh, kenapa sampai lantai sekolah kita juga harus. Kau perhatikan," ucap Neji penuh ejek.

"Apa perlu ku bacakan isinya?" Ucap Sasu sambil meninmbang-nimabng surat di tangannya.

"JANGAN!" Teriak Natu dengan kaget.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah," Naru menyerah. "Sebenarnyaaku memang sedang mencari surat itu," ucapnya seraya berusaha merebut surat itu daru tangan Sasuke, tapi tak berhasil karena Sauke begitu lincah. Naru manyun(030). Kiba bersiul dan Neji menyeringai.

"Sasuke, bisa kau berikan itu padaku?" Ucap Naru mulai kesal karena merasa di permainkan, apalagi banyak orang yang sedang memerhatikan mereka tepatnya Naru dengan tatapan mengejek.

Saat ini Naru tak lebih dari sebuah badut yang menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah keramaian.

"Ini buatku, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar._

"Iya," ucap Naru keceplosan lalu segera diralatnya. " Bukan, maksudku ini hanya tulisan iseng da tidak bermaksud untuk memberikannya pada siapapun." Dalam hati Naru bersyukur, dia tidak menulis nama pengirimnya di sana, hingga Sasuke tidak punya bukti bahwa surat itu memeng ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Kau ingin menjadi pacarku, kan?" Ucap Saskue menebak persaan Naru, membuat sang empunya yang ditanya diam membatu..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hahahahahahahha gimana minna-san jelek, ancur, and etc terserahlah...

Yang penting R&R ya :3


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-san~~ lama tak berjumpa, moga-moga masih ada yang ingat ma fic ini... True lagi sakit nhe jadi mohon di maklumi. Klw telat upadate fic 'Who's the?' ya? :3. Ngetik fic inipun aq di bantu ma sahabat aq loh... Dan sisanya True yang ngerjain. Dan oh ya makasih buat Minna, yang udah riview di chap satu. Dan ini balasan riview ya^^

**Himiko azuna** :

Inie udah upadate^^

**dwidobechan **:

Heheheheheh mohon di malluminya dwi-chan^^. Tapi sy usahakan untuk mengurangi Typo(s) di chap ini^^.

**kirei- neko** :

Knpa ngegantung? Lah kan itu gunanya TBC. Bikin para pemirsa dan readers sekalian penasaran. Hahahahaha :D.

**darkcancer **:

Heheheh makasih, dan ini chap.2nya^^o.

**Uzumaki Scout 36** :

Hehehehe ok^^. 'Hurt?' Mksd.x Hurt fic buatan aq yang satunya, ya? Atw yang lain gitu? Jadi malu sendiri klw salah /

**akemyYamato** :

Makasih dah mau ngasih sarannya. Dan moga-moga typo di chap ini berkurang. Amin (-/][\-)# lah kok jadi kanyak Itachi?!

**Dee chan - tik** :

Hy, Dei-chan. Makasihnya udah mau riview :3. And ini Nisa udah lanjut.

Dan sekali lagi maksih buat senpai dan para readers yang udah mau riview :3 ya!^^

Yosh langsung aja! Hope You enjot it!

_**REALLY LOVE YOU (?)**_

_**Naruto punyaya...? Pasti tau'lah...**_

_**This fic punyanya Thetrue AngelBeast**_

_**Genre: Drama, Romance, and etc maybe -_-'''**_

_**Pair : SasuFemNaru, and lainnya bakal nyusul..**_

_**Warn : Typo(s), Gaje, tanda baca bertebaran dimana-mana, Alur kecepatan, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**_

_**Sum : 'Apakah kau akan mencariku di tengah keramaian? Kuharap kau mau...'**_

.

.

.

"Kau ingin jadi pacarku kan?" Tanya Sasuke, membuat Naru dan orang-orang di sana membeku. Jawabannya? Sudah pasti 'ya'. Siapa sih yang ngak mau ma Sasuke.(Nisa : #raise hand# aku maunya ma Naru-chan~~#di chidoriSasuke# K.O #-.+)

"Iya, eh maksudku tidak, tapi iya juga sih..." Naru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang terasa tak gatal.

Senyuman (baca : seringaian) Sasuke mengembang perlahan. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya ketakutan, terlebih Naru.

'Semoga aku tak habis di tangannya...'Batin Naru memohon kepada Kami-Sama. Membuat Sasuke semakin memperlihatkan seringai setannya, yang malah membuat para fans girlnya tergila-gila.(dasar aneh...-_-''')

"Baik, kau diterima." Kata Sasuke enteng, tak mengerti bahwa jawabannya itu membuat Naru terdiam. Terdiam dalam artian Bahagia. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar.

"Huh?" Semua siswi sangat terkejut tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari sang Ice Prince, beda lagi dengan para siswa yang menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Semuanya masih terdiam dalam pemikiriran masing-masing dan seorang siswa langsung saja berlari ke dalam menuju kelas untuk mengabarkan hal mengejutkan ini, ia berlari sepangjang lorong kelas sambil berteriak, "SASUKE SI ICE PRINCE MENERIMA CINTA DARI SESEORANG!"

Kontan saja seluruh KSHS jadi heboh dan gempar, lalu kabar itu pun terdengar di telinga Sakura yang tak kalah kaget dan semua siswa dan siswi langsung berlari keluar dari bangunan KSHS seolah ada gempa dasyat yang siap merobohkan bangunan kokoh itu. Mereka berebut lari menuju lapangan hanya untuk melihat kejadiannya secara langsung.

Sedangkan Naru masih saja berdiri terpaku seperti patung, memandang semuanya tanpa berkedip. Hal ini juga berlaku untuk Neji dan Kiba, mereka berdua tampak terkejut. Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat, lalu perlahan mereka menatap seluruh murid yang berkumpul di lapangan, melihat berbagai reaksi dari penggemar sang Ice Prince. Kekecewaan terlihat dari wajah mereka. Pucat, terpana, tercengang, syok, broken heart, dan ada yang memandang Naru dengan rasa iri, bahkan ada pula yang menangis dan pingsan.#poor you lady, mau aja di kadalin mah si pantat ayam -_-'''

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang Naru tajam seperti biasanya. "Kau tidak makan? Tidak lapar? Dari tadi melamun terus," Sasuke menegur Naru yang sepertinya sedang melamun.

"Ha...maaf," kata Naru. Sasuke menaarik napas dalam lalu tiba-tiba berdiri dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Naru binggung. Sasuke tak menggubris pertanyaan Naru dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naru. Sedangkan Naru sudah biasa melihat sikap Sasuke yang sulit untuk di tebak.

"Ke kelas," jawab Sasuke angkuh. Dan kembali melangkah pergi.

"Hahh...aku di tinggal lagi," keluh Naru sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling, suasana di kantin berubah menjadi mengerikan setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya. Tatapan-tatapan tajam dari seluruh penghuni kantin tertuju pada dirinya, dan hal itu membuatnya risih. Naru mengerti, pasti mereka iri melihat Naru dapat berdekatan dengan sang pangeran impian.

"Sas, tunggu aku!" Panggil Naru dan segera berlari menyusul Sasuke. Kemudian dengan segera mengapit tangan Sasuke. "Ku mohon lain kali kau jangan meninggalkan aku sendirian lagi," Mohon Naru pada Sasuke, sepertinya ia takut pada fans-fans Sasuke yang menyerangnya tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke sendiri.

"Jangan manja," ucap Sasuke datar kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naru sendirian. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan kedua-nya, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. "Sial! Kenapa aku bisa kalah dari cewek kampungan kanyak dia itu," umpatnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bergabung dengan Kiba dan Neji di lapangan indoor untuk basket. Sudah menjadi rutinitas Grup band ini untuk melakukan latihan bersama, yang berguna untuk meningkatkan stamina saat mereka manggug nanti. Sudah bisa di pastikan, saat mereka latihan, lapangan menjadi ramai dengan jeritan histeris para penggemar Ice Man.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka berhenti bermain. Ketika Sasuke meneguk minumannya, Kiba menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Sas, loe ngak seriuskan pacaran ma Naru?" Tanya Kiba dengan raut wajah serius.

"Why?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kau menerima Naru, dari sekian banyaknya wanita. Kenapa harus dia?" Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum mengejek pada Sasuke. Sauke malah cuek-cuek aja.

"Harusnya kau taukan alasan Sasuke menerimanya. Gadis itu hanya digunakan sebagai tameng dari para fans-fans gilanya itu," sahut Neji sambil melihat kearah para fansgirl mereka yang ada di sana, kemudian melambai-lambai yang kontan di sambut dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris dari fans-fans ganas itu.-_-'''

"Jika seperti itu, aku mersa kasihan padanya. Padahalkan, dia itu manis. Selain itu sekarang ini gadis itu terlihat happy, bagaimana jika dia mengetahuinya?" Ucap Kiba prihatin.

"Dasar bodoh," Neji tersenyum sinis, membanyangkan betapa bodohnya gadis Blonde itu.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam mendengar ocehan kedua temannya itu. Walau diam seperti ini sebenarnya dia sangat marah hingga melempar bola basketnya dengan kuat ke lantai yang menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang sangat keras.

"Diamlah! Dan jangan pernah mengurusi, usrusan pribadiku." Ucapnya datar dengan aura yang siap membunuh kedua temannya itu. Kemudian beranjak pergi.

.

.

After Scholl

.

.

Seperti biasa selepas sekolah Naru pasti akan dia antar pulang oleh Sasuke. Seperti sekarang ini Naru dan Sasuke tengah menuju rumah Naru. Dan seperti biasanya hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti disana, hinnga akhirnya Naru membuka suara.

"Sas, ada yang ingin kutanyakan?" Ucap Naru ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" Jawab Sasuke sambil terus fokus ke jalan.

"Nggg... Begini kenapa kau bisa memilihku sebagai pacarmu?" Tanya Naru ingin tahu dan di sana terselip sedikit ketakutan untuk mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tampat kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Naru. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Yosh! MIND to R 'n' R :3


	3. Chapter 3

Minna-san~~ lama tak berjumpa, moga-moga masih ada yang ingat ma fic ini... True lagi sakit nhe jadi mohon di maklumi. Klw telat upadate fic 'Who's the?' ya? :3. Ngetik fic inipun aq di bantu ma sahabat aq loh... Dan sisanya True yang ngerjain. Dan oh ya makasih buat Minna, yang udah riview di chap satu. Dan ini balasan riview ya^^

**Himiko azuna** :

Inie udah upadate^^

**dwidobechan **:

Heheheheheh mohon di malluminya dwi-chan^^. Tapi sy usahakan untuk mengurangi Typo(s) di chap ini^^.

**kirei- neko** :

Knpa ngegantung? Lah kan itu gunanya TBC. Bikin para pemirsa dan readers sekalian penasaran. Hahahahaha :D.

**darkcancer **:

Heheheh makasih, dan ini chap.2nya^^o.

**Uzumaki Scout 36** :

Hehehehe ok^^. 'Hurt?' Mksd.x Hurt fic buatan aq yang satunya, ya? Atw yang lain gitu? Jadi malu sendiri klw salah /

**akemyYamato** :

Makasih dah mau ngasih sarannya. Dan moga-moga typo di chap ini berkurang. Amin (-/][\-)# lah kok jadi kanyak Itachi?!

**Dee chan - tik** :

Hy, Dei-chan. Makasihnya udah mau riview :3. And ini Nisa udah lanjut.

Dan sekali lagi maksih buat senpai dan para readers yang udah mau riview :3 ya!^^

Yosh langsung aja! Hope You enjot it!

_**REALLY LOVE YOU (?)**_

_**Naruto punyaya...? Pasti tau'lah...**_

_**This fic punyanya Thetrue AngelBeast**_

_**Genre: Drama, Romance, and etc maybe -_-'''**_

_**Pair : SasuFemNaru, and lainnya bakal nyusul..**_

_**Warn : Typo(s), Gaje, tanda baca bertebaran dimana-mana, Alur kecepatan, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**_

_**Sum : 'Apakah kau akan mencariku di tengah keramaian? Kuharap kau mau...'**_

.

.

.

"Kau ingin jadi pacarku kan?" Tanya Sasuke, membuat Naru dan orang-orang di sana membeku. Jawabannya? Sudah pasti 'ya'. Siapa sih yang ngak mau ma Sasuke.(Nisa : #raise hand# aku maunya ma Naru-chan~~#di chidoriSasuke# K.O #-.+)

"Iya, eh maksudku tidak, tapi iya juga sih..." Naru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang terasa tak gatal.

Senyuman (baca : seringaian) Sasuke mengembang perlahan. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya ketakutan, terlebih Naru.

'Semoga aku tak habis di tangannya...'Batin Naru memohon kepada Kami-Sama. Membuat Sasuke semakin memperlihatkan seringai setannya, yang malah membuat para fans girlnya tergila-gila.(dasar aneh...-_-''')

"Baik, kau diterima." Kata Sasuke enteng, tak mengerti bahwa jawabannya itu membuat Naru terdiam. Terdiam dalam artian Bahagia. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar.

"Huh?" Semua siswi sangat terkejut tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari sang Ice Prince, beda lagi dengan para siswa yang menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Semuanya masih terdiam dalam pemikiriran masing-masing dan seorang siswa langsung saja berlari ke dalam menuju kelas untuk mengabarkan hal mengejutkan ini, ia berlari sepangjang lorong kelas sambil berteriak, "SASUKE SI ICE PRINCE MENERIMA CINTA DARI SESEORANG!"

Kontan saja seluruh KSHS jadi heboh dan gempar, lalu kabar itu pun terdengar di telinga Sakura yang tak kalah kaget dan semua siswa dan siswi langsung berlari keluar dari bangunan KSHS seolah ada gempa dasyat yang siap merobohkan bangunan kokoh itu. Mereka berebut lari menuju lapangan hanya untuk melihat kejadiannya secara langsung.

Sedangkan Naru masih saja berdiri terpaku seperti patung, memandang semuanya tanpa berkedip. Hal ini juga berlaku untuk Neji dan Kiba, mereka berdua tampak terkejut. Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat, lalu perlahan mereka menatap seluruh murid yang berkumpul di lapangan, melihat berbagai reaksi dari penggemar sang Ice Prince. Kekecewaan terlihat dari wajah mereka. Pucat, terpana, tercengang, syok, broken heart, dan ada yang memandang Naru dengan rasa iri, bahkan ada pula yang menangis dan pingsan.#poor you lady, mau aja di kadalin mah si pantat ayam -_-'''

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang Naru tajam seperti biasanya. "Kau tidak makan? Tidak lapar? Dari tadi melamun terus," Sasuke menegur Naru yang sepertinya sedang melamun.

"Ha...maaf," kata Naru. Sasuke menaarik napas dalam lalu tiba-tiba berdiri dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Naru binggung. Sasuke tak menggubris pertanyaan Naru dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naru. Sedangkan Naru sudah biasa melihat sikap Sasuke yang sulit untuk di tebak.

"Ke kelas," jawab Sasuke angkuh. Dan kembali melangkah pergi.

"Hahh...aku di tinggal lagi," keluh Naru sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling, suasana di kantin berubah menjadi mengerikan setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya. Tatapan-tatapan tajam dari seluruh penghuni kantin tertuju pada dirinya, dan hal itu membuatnya risih. Naru mengerti, pasti mereka iri melihat Naru dapat berdekatan dengan sang pangeran impian.

"Sas, tunggu aku!" Panggil Naru dan segera berlari menyusul Sasuke. Kemudian dengan segera mengapit tangan Sasuke. "Ku mohon lain kali kau jangan meninggalkan aku sendirian lagi," Mohon Naru pada Sasuke, sepertinya ia takut pada fans-fans Sasuke yang menyerangnya tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke sendiri.

"Jangan manja," ucap Sasuke datar kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naru sendirian. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan kedua-nya, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. "Sial! Kenapa aku bisa kalah dari cewek kampungan kanyak dia itu," umpatnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bergabung dengan Kiba dan Neji di lapangan indoor untuk basket. Sudah menjadi rutinitas Grup band ini untuk melakukan latihan bersama, yang berguna untuk meningkatkan stamina saat mereka manggug nanti. Sudah bisa di pastikan, saat mereka latihan, lapangan menjadi ramai dengan jeritan histeris para penggemar Ice Man.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka berhenti bermain. Ketika Sasuke meneguk minumannya, Kiba menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Sas, loe ngak seriuskan pacaran ma Naru?" Tanya Kiba dengan raut wajah serius.

"Why?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kau menerima Naru, dari sekian banyaknya wanita. Kenapa harus dia?" Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum mengejek pada Sasuke. Sauke malah cuek-cuek aja.

"Harusnya kau taukan alasan Sasuke menerimanya. Gadis itu hanya digunakan sebagai tameng dari para fans-fans gilanya itu," sahut Neji sambil melihat kearah para fansgirl mereka yang ada di sana, kemudian melambai-lambai yang kontan di sambut dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris dari fans-fans ganas itu.-_-'''

"Jika seperti itu, aku mersa kasihan padanya. Padahalkan, dia itu manis. Selain itu sekarang ini gadis itu terlihat happy, bagaimana jika dia mengetahuinya?" Ucap Kiba prihatin.

"Dasar bodoh," Neji tersenyum sinis, membanyangkan betapa bodohnya gadis Blonde itu.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam mendengar ocehan kedua temannya itu. Walau diam seperti ini sebenarnya dia sangat marah hingga melempar bola basketnya dengan kuat ke lantai yang menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang sangat keras.

"Diamlah! Dan jangan pernah mengurusi, usrusan pribadiku." Ucapnya datar dengan aura yang siap membunuh kedua temannya itu. Kemudian beranjak pergi.

.

.

After Scholl

.

.

Seperti biasa selepas sekolah Naru pasti akan dia antar pulang oleh Sasuke. Seperti sekarang ini Naru dan Sasuke tengah menuju rumah Naru. Dan seperti biasanya hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti disana, hinnga akhirnya Naru membuka suara.

"Sas, ada yang ingin kutanyakan?" Ucap Naru ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" Jawab Sasuke sambil terus fokus ke jalan.

"Nggg... Begini kenapa kau bisa memilihku sebagai pacarmu?" Tanya Naru ingin tahu dan di sana terselip sedikit ketakutan untuk mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tampat kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Naru. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Yosh! MIND to R 'n' R :3


	4. Chapter 4

_**REALLY LOVE YOU (?)**_

_**Naruto punyaya...? Pasti tau'lah...**_

_**This fic punyanya Thetrue Angelbeast**_

_**Genre: Drama, Romance, and etc maybe -_-'''**_

_**Pair : SasuFemNaru, and lainnya bakal nyusul..**_

_**Warn : Typo(s), Gaje, tanda baca bertebaran dimana-mana, Alur kecepatan, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**_

_**Sum : 'Apakah kau akan mencariku di tengah keramaian? Kuharap kau mau...'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Priview : "Kita lihat saja besok," kata Neji sambil menyeringai dan terlihat sangat tidak sabar untuk menanti besok.**_

_**"Benar, mungkin besok akan menjadi sangat menarik" jawab Kiba mnyetujui pemikiran Neji.'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Naru, daijobu desu?" Tanya seorang pria berambut orange yang melihat imoutonya pulang dengan wajah lesu.

Naru tidak menjawab dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Kyuubi langsung mengejar imoutonya itu. Di ketuknya pintu itu namun hasilnya nihil. Hingga akhirnya Kyuubi menyerah dan memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu luang pada adiknya, karna di tahu bahwa adiknya saat ini sedang memiliki masalah.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar Naru merasa bahwa pengelihatannya mulai buram akibat ada sesuatu yang menggenang di sana. Dengan segera di hempaskannya tubuhnya kearah ranjang Queen size nya itu. Air matanya terus mengalir tak henti-hentinya dari kedua mata bertahtakan Shapire itu.

Naru menatap layar ponselnya, tampak foto dirinya dan Sasuke di sana. Ia tak menyangka kebersamaanmereka bisa secepat ini berakhir dan foto ini menjadi kenangan terakhir mereka. Akhirnya apa yang di takutkannya selama ini terjadi juga.

Naru ingin membenci Sasu karena telah mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan kepadanya, tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tak bisa.

"Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yg terburuk. Terimah kasih kau sudah memberikan kado yang paling istimewa untukku," Naru tersenyum samar kemudian ia segera menghapus air matanya.

.

.

.

Yuki No Hime

.

.

.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang berada di dalam apartemennya juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia sedang memandang foto yang sama di layar ponselnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata yang Naru katakana padanya karena kini ia baru sadar kenapa Naru ngotot mau mengajaknya makan malam namun ia malah mengucapkan kata yang telah menyakiti perasaan gadis itu. Sasuke sungguh sangat menyesal karena pada saat itu mengatakan hal itu pada Naru, sungguh sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud seperti itu. Sasuke tidak ingin ada orang yang menyakiti Naru apalagi karena dirinya.

Saat melihat Naru menangis, ia ingin sekali meraih Naru dalam dekapannya, menghapus air mata gadis itu dan menenangkan serta mengurangi rasa sakit pada hati gadis itu, rasa sakit yang di sebabkan olehnya. Ingin sekali ia menghilangkan rasa sakit itu, tapi ia tak bisa.

"Sekarang Naru pasti membenciku dan tidak akan memaafkanku lagi," gumamnya.

.

.

.

True Angel

.

.

.

Saat tengah malam, Naru terbangun dan tatapannya menyapu sekeliling ruangan kamarnya yang gelap, ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin muncul. Erangan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Betapa bodohnya dirinya.

Lalu perlahan ia turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur, menyalakan lampu. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, dibukanya lemari es lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu meneguknya. Ditatapnya sebuah blackforest mini yang belum tersentuh.

Kenanagan kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke kembali berputar dalam kepalanya, lanyaknya adegan-adegan pada subuah kaset yang rusak. Naru memaksa kenangan-kenangan itu pergi, berusaha menepis bayangan-banyangan mimpi buruknya dari masa lalu yang kelam.

Tetap saja, ia tak dapat menghapus wajah Sasuke dari benaknya. Cintanya pada Sasuke sudah tertanam sangat dalam, dalam hatinya.

Sadar dari lamunannya Naru dengan segera mengeluarka kue itu dari dalam lemari es dan memotongnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Kemudian memakan satu buah, dan menyimpannya kembali.

.

.

.

True Beast

.

.

.

Naru pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa walaupun matanya masih kelihaytan bengkak karena menagis semalaman. Di sekolah mulai beredar gosip yang mengatakan bahwa mereka (Naru dan Sasu) sudah putus sehingga membuat banyak dari fans girl Sasuke kembali mengerumuni Sasuke untuk meminta konfirmasi dari gosip itu.

Kiba dan Neji yang melihat kedatangan Naru dengan sedikit terkejut karena mereka mengira kalau Naru hari ini tidak akan masuk sekolah dan sedang mengurung diri di dalam kamar sambil menangis setelah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya kemarin, tapi sekarang ia malah menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang di kerumuni oleh para fans girlnya saat itu. Sepertinya Sasuke juga terkejut tapi rasa terkejut itu berhasil di sembunyikan oleh wajah stoicnya.

Naru menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lima jari khas dirinya pada Sasuke. "Ohayou Teme! Maaf semalam aku tidak mengangkat telepon darimu, habisnya aku sudah tidur sih!" Semua mata tertuju kearah Naru terkejut mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Mereka jadi mempertanyakan bahwa hubungan keduanya itu masih jalan atau tidak.

"Oh ya, aku membawa bekal lagi, jangan lupa nanti kita makan siang bersama. Dan jangan membuatku menunggu!" kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Apa dia sudah gila!" kata Kiba sambil melototkan matanya, sungguh tak percaya pada apa yang tadi di lihatnya.

"Tak ku sangka kalau ternyata gadis itu masih dapat tersenyum setelah mengetahui bahwa semua ini hanyalah sandiwara. Benar-benar gadis yang menarik," ucap Neji sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Thetrue AngelBeast

.

.

.

"Apa kau menyadari betapa bodohnya tindakanmu tadi pagi?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadus bersurai blonde di depanya itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang ku lakukan," ucap naru dingin.

"Jika kau mengetahuinya, lalu kenapa kau tetap melakukannya? Bukankah yang ku katakana kemarin sangat jelas!" kata Sasuke sambil mendelik marah kea rah Naru, kemudian membuang pandangannya dari Naru.

"Tentu sangat jelas," kata Naru kemudian menghela nafas sebelum kembali berbicara. "Kau memanfaatkan aku untuk membuat para fans mu itu menjauhimu, jadi kau memerlukan bantuanku dan aku akan membantumu dengan meneruskan sandiwara ini," kata Naru membuat Sasuke kembali menatapnya dengan Intens.

"jika kau sudah mengerti. Kenapa kau masih melakukannya, bukankah perkataanku kemari sudah cukup menyakitkan. Jadi seharusnya kau membenciku bukannya membantuku!" Sasu memandang Naru dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"bukankah aku juga sudah mengatakan bahwa aku juga tak dapat membencimu," Naru balas menatap Sasuke.

"Tapi kau tidak dapat memaafkanku ka?" Ungkap Sasu yang teringat akan perkataan Naru sebelumnya.

"Ya! Aku memang tidak bisa memaafkanmu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membencimu, walaupun kau telah mempermainkan perasaanku," kata Naru dengan jujur.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih membantuku?" Tanya Sasu yang sudah jengah dengan gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Aku tak keberatan walaupun hanya di gunakan sebagai alat, walaupun begitu aku tak pa-apa…. Aku terlalu menyanyagimu hingga aku tidak bisa membencimu, aku tak akan membencimu…. Tak akan." Mata shapire milik Naru sedikit memerah berusaha menahan aliran air mata yang sekarang sudah berada di balik pelupuk matanya. Berusaha menahan tangisnya di hadapan pemuda ini, karna Naru ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya itu kuat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka? Apa kau tidak takut kejadian kemarin akan terulang lagi padamu. Kau tahu aku tidak suka melihatmu di sakiti oleh mereka, karna akulah penyebabnya," Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang datar dan dingin, berusaha untuk tak melihat kedua shapire di depannya. Shapire yang menjadi mendung karna dirinya.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, aku yakin hal itu tak akan terulang lagi dan aku juga tak akan menyalahkan siapapun jika hal itu terjadi," balasnya.

"Dobe…" guman Sasu dengan suara yang sangat kecil bahkan Naru yang berada di dekatnya tidak bisa mendengar panggilan itu.

"Ini salahku. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menanyaimu apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak, malah tak berpikir bahwa aku sebenarnya tak pernah ada di benakmua," Naru tertawa namun dalam hatinya ia meraung sejadi-jadinya, meluapkan semua emosinya di hatinya.

'aku tahu hubungan ini harusnya tak ada, sejak awal kau selalu bersikap dingin dan seharusny aku sadar bahwa kau memang tak mencintaiku tapi aku malah berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya. Walaupun hatiku sangat sakit akibat permainanmu ini, tapi aku tidak bisa membencimu. Karna akau sudah sangat mencintai. Aku akan lakukan segala cara agar bisa membantumu walaupun hal itu menyakitiku,' ungkapnya dalam hati.

Naru diam menatap lantai berusaha menahan tangisnya yang semakin mendesak ingin keluar. Di gigitnya kuat bibirnya berusaha untuk menahan isakan tangis yang ingin keluar dari dalam ia menangis sekarang maka ia akan di anggap lemah oleh pemuda di depannya ini. Dan pemuda ini akan lebih mempermalukan dirinya. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa gadis ini sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya dan itu membuat dadanya tersa sesak, membuatnya teringat kejadian kemarin, saat gadis itu menangis dengan badan bergetar, namun gadis ini tetap berusaha agar terlihat tegar dan kuat.

"Mungkin…" lanjut Naru. "Mungkin dari awal aku sudah harus sadar di antara kita tidak aka nada masa depan karena orang se-perfect dirimu tidak mungkin bisa jatuh cinyta dengan gadis rendahan sepertiku, bukan? Tapi bisakah di depan umum aku tetap berada di sampingmu, menjadi kekasihmu, hingga kau betul-betul menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai. Dan pada saat itu kita berpisah. " kata Naru walaupun kedengaran gila.

"Whatever" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang begitu rendah. "Yang terpenting kau sudah mengetahui faktanya jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku memanfaatkanmu." Lanjutnya.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Karena aku hanya menjalankan rencana awalmu saja," ucapnya kemudian berlalu pergi. Nar uterus berjalan hingga di koridor sekolah ia berpapasan dengan Neji dan Kiba yang sepertinya sudah tahu kejadian kemarin.

"Sejak awal kalian memang sudah tahu,kan?" Tanya Naru dingin pada keduanya.

"Ya jelaslah siapa yang tidak tahu hal ini akan terjadi," kata Kiba enteng.

"Benar, kalian pasti menertawakan kebodohanku selama ini?" tanyanya seraya menata tajam kedua pemuda di depannya. "Aku bodoh karena mengira Sasuke mencintaiku walaupun aku tahu sebenarnya di tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku…. Ahh tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa berharap di hatinya ada sedikit perasaan suka padaku Karena Sasuke sudah memilih aku sebagai teman dalam sandiwaranya ini." Katanya sinis.

"Jika kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, kenapa kau masih meneruskan sandiwara ini? Bukankah berarti kau memang gadis yang bodoh," komentar Neji.

"Bukankah tujuan Sasuke adalah untuk menjauhi para fans girlnya itu, untuk itu aku akan membantunya sampai dia betul-betul tidak memerlukan bantuanku lagi, yang berarti dia sudah menemukan gadis yang benar-beanar di cintainya." Ingin sekali Naru pergi dari tempat ini dan berlali ke sebuah temapt yang sepi untuk mengis sepuanya.

"Kau ingin menagis?" Tanya Kiba mulai simpati.

"Aku sudah cukup menagis semalaman jadi aku tidak perlu menangis lagi, apalagi di hadapan kalian bedua," katanay sambil menampilkan sebuah senyuman palsu.

"Bisa ku lihat dari matamu yang bengkak itu," Ucap Neji sinis.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kulakuakan sekarang," kata Naru. Kiba dan Neji saling pandang mendengar penuturan gadis ini, bertanya-tanay hal apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh gadis ini. Mereka menatap Naru dengan penasaran.

"aku…. Ingin memukul drum dengan skeras-kerasnya untuk meluapkan semuar amarah dan juga kesedihanku, bolehkan?" tanyanya pada Kiba sang drummer.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Kiba dan Naru menganggap itu adalah iya, dan Naru segera menuju tempat latihan personil Ice Man. Dan ingin dengan segera memukul drum-drum milik Kiba dengan kerasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Minna-san gomen-ne ngak sempat balas riview dari chapter sebelum.x, Demo arigatou-ne buat yang udah riview... And jangan bosan buat ninggalin jejak di korak riview di bawah ini! °•(̯^┌┐o)•°


End file.
